A Taste of Your Own Medicine
by Merc
Summary: Amy has always wanted Sonic to admit his feelings for her. But when she uses the help of someone untrustworthy to encourage Sonic's feelings for her, things don't turn out the way she had imagined. Will she completely regret her decision? Sonamy.
1. What a Mess

AN: Hello everyone. I'm back with yet another story. I know, I know. I haven't updated the others in, like, two or three months. I'm bad. Horrible. The worst. I completely understand if all of you hate me. BUT! I've got another Sonamy story right here for you. And now that it's summer time I can really sit down and get the other stories back up and going. Not trying to make excuses for myself or anything but I was battling a full class load and a job that had (and still has) me working more than 40 hours a week. It's rough. Well, enough of my rambling. This is my story. It doesn't really have a certain timeline…it's just fun. Let me know what you think, k?

Oh, and by the way, it is going to be in Amy's POV, I think so just remember that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.

- - - - - - - -

**What a Mess**

**- - - - - - - - **

"Tails!" I pounded on his front door in sheer desperation. "Tails, open up!!" I heard some shuffling on the other side of the door as I glanced behind me, making sure I hadn't been seen.

The door swung open and I was greeted by a surprised fox. "Hey, Ames. What're you-"

"You have to hide me!" I cried out in panic. I didn't even wait for his reply. I quickly ducked behind him and immediately began searching for a place that would offer me some sort of protection. I vaguely heard Tails muttering a 'come on in' as he shut the door behind me.

"What's up Amy? You look a little…nervous." The fox approached me and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to respond when I was interrupted by knocking at the front door followed by the voice of the person I was trying to avoid.

"Tails! It's me! Open up!"

I cringed and became uneasy. "Don't let him know I'm here!" I whispered frantically and then rushed to a nearby closet, forcing my way inside amongst the coats, shoes, and various other things. My heartbeat quickened in pure nervousness as I heard Tails open the front door.

"Hey Sonic!" The words caused me to shut my eyes tightly. _Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me. _"What brings you here at 10 in the morning?"

"I'm looking for Amy! Have you seen her?" I could hear his footsteps enter the house and move closer in the direction of my current location. I sucked in a breath and held it out of fear that his ears might pick up on the noise.

"Amy? Why are you looking for her?" Tails sounded surprised. Rightfully so, too. Usually Sonic avoided me like the plague.

"I haven't seen her in, like, an hour! I miss her!!" I rolled my eyes at my current situation. I couldn't even believe I got myself into this.

"You…_miss_ her? What the heck is going on?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain, I've got to find her! Just, if you see her, let her know that I'm looking for her?"

By now my lungs were starting to burn and I was desperate to take a breath of air. _Please leave!_ I pleaded silently. I was rewarded by the sound of his footsteps walking away towards the door.

"I'll…uhhh…tell her if I see her."

I clasped my hands over my mouth. My lungs were on fire now. _Come on! Just leave already!_ "Thanks buddy! See ya around!" And then the sweet sound of the door shutting gave me the reassurance that all was clear. I released the breath of air that I had been holding in one loud 'whoosh' and I took the next few seconds to deeply inhale a few more breaths and relish these newly received moments of peace.

But my peace was cut short as the door to the closet swung open and my eyes met with a two-tailed fox that had a look that said 'you've got some explaining to do'.

I stepped out from my sanctuary and straightened my dress up a little. Being crunched in that closet was both really cramped and uncomfortable and had caused my dress to get a little disheveled. I looked back up at my friend. "I guess you probably want some answers, huh?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

His serious face didn't change as he crossed his arms.

"Well," I scratched the back of my head in apprehension. "It's a long story…"

Still he didn't respond but instead began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uhhh…" I looked at him nervously and my throat suddenly became very dry. "Can I…um…have a glass of water?"

He eyed me warily and then I saw him loosen up which, in turn, made me feel slightly more at ease. "Sure. But then you're gonna tell me _everything._"

I smiled and nodded but inside I was not so composed. _Oh boy. __This isn't going to go over very well._

He turned and made his way towards the kitchen so I followed behind, staying silent the entire time. Before long we were both sitting at the table, a glass of water in front of each of us.

"So, explain to me why Sonic is out looking for you?"

"I think he wants to go on a date with me." I said as I took a drink of the water.

His eyes were disbelieving. "You know, I've known Sonic for a really long time and, no offense, that doesn't really sound like something he would do."

I frowned. Part of me was hoping that he would just accept my answer and let me be. Obviously that part of me was very wrong. "Well, there's more to it than just that…" This was it. There was no more avoiding it now. The truth was about to come out.

Taking one more swig from my glass I began to recount the events that had occurred just the morning before.


	2. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

AN: So, I was able to get this up, too. Hopefully both of these chapters will get some people's curiosity up. But this will, in fact, be it for the day. Again, let me know what you think. Oh, and I'll have a oneshot up soon, hopefully. It's already written it just needs some tweaking. So keep a look out for that! And for the updating of my other stories, of course. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co.

- - - - - - - -

**He loves me, He loves me not**

- - - - - - - -

It had started off like any other day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I wasn't paying attention to any of it. In fact, I had one thing on my mind and that was the blue hedgehog I was chasing down.

"Come on, Sonic! Slow down!" I whined as I felt my legs start to get heavy. I think it's about time for me to get a pair of running shoes. These boots are holding me back.

The sound of my voice only caused him to run faster and increase the distance between us. I tried to give it all I had to regain some ground but I just didn't have it in me. Perhaps it was the sun beating down on me relentlessly or the fact that I had skipped breakfast earlier that day to get an early start on my chase, I don't know. All I know is that right around the area I stopped there was a bench and I was eternally grateful to the person who decided to put it there.

"That stupid hedgehog! Why do I even bother?!" I cried out in frustration. Luckily there was no one around to hear my rant.

I slumped back on the bench. I wasn't really in the mood to move just yet. Thoughts began swimming through my head. _He doesn't appreciate anything I do! I'm always there making him yummy snacks or helping him defeat Egghead. And what does he do for me in return? Nothing! Maybe I should just forget him!!_ This is a common thought in my head. Pretty much any time he runs out on me I go through this. But then I picture him and his cobalt blue fur and his eyes. Those emerald green eyes. _Man, I'm a sad case._

I lean forward on the bench and hang my head in sad defeat for the morning. "All I want is for him to feel the same way about me." My eyes drift to a little yellow flower growing out of the ground below me. I leaned down and grabbed it, holding it delicately in my fingers. My other hand reaches up to gently touch the soft petals. I sigh as two of my fingers grasp one of the petals between them. I yank it out stating confidently "he loves me". Then I move on to the next one. "He loves me not." And then the next. "He loves me." I continue with this little game until only one petal is left. I frown as I pull the last petal off. "He loves me not."

I sigh even deeper now and toss the empty stem in front of me. "Stupid flower. What do you even know about love, anyways?" I glare at it as if it has done something unforgivable.

Then, without warning, I was suddenly covered in darkness. My eyes focus on the round shadow now covering me from the sun. I can tell by the size and shape exactly who it was and I wasted no time jumping down from my spot to summon my piko piko hammer.

The second I turned around I emitted a low growl. But the mischievous smile on the newcomer never ceased and he adds an annoying chuckle.

"What do you want Egghead." I spat. I was in no mood to deal with him right now.

"My, my. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." His chuckle is starting to get to me.

"The side of the bed I woke up on was just fine." I got into a battle stance, ready to attack him on a moments notice.

"I see." He almost sounded thoughtful there. But I quickly shake that out of my head. I won't let him catch me off guard. "It must be boy troubles, then?" He smirked. Man, I really want to pummel him right now.

"What's it to you?" I ask between my teeth.

He shrugged and sat down on the bench that I had just been occupying. "I suppose it's none of my business. It's just that…oh no. It's not my place. I'm sorry." He looked away, ashamed.

Now I'm curious. But I still don't want to become vulnerable so I remain armed and ready. "What? What's not your place?"

He looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. That kinda caught me off guard, I'll admit. "It's just that I've been noticing you and Sonic lately. It seems that you really love him but I can't help but think that he avoids you."

You know, of all the things I expected him to say… "You're right, that _is_ none of your business."

His shoulders slumped forward in defeat and he promptly stood. His face was filled with sadness and rejection. "I'm sorry to have pried." He mumbled softly as he turned to leave. Now, I'm confused. What was he up to?

"Wait!" I call out after him as I lower my piko piko hammer. He stopped, but didn't turn back. "Was that the only reason you came here?"

Eggman looked back over his shoulder. "Well, you see, lately I've been getting tired of all of this fighting going on. You'll notice that I haven't really attempted world domination in a while."

"It's been five days." I remind him.

"Well," he cleared his throat nervously, "you've got to start somewhere, right? Anyways, in that time I've been watching you guys, trying to understand what life would be like if I didn't try to conquer everything. But I've paid particular attention to you and Sonic. You know, it really breaks my heart to see Sonic treat you so badly everyday. I think you deserve better."

Right about now my mind is going crazy. Caution lights are flashing and alarms are going off warning me that something isn't right. But curiosity has got the best of me at this point and I ignore them all. "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask rather bitterly.

He turned around and faced me. "In an effort to try and change my ways I decided I wanted to help you. But, I can tell you don't trust me and I don't blame you, so I'll just go and be on my merry way."

Before my mind can convince me otherwise I decide to pry on. "How could you help me?" He's right. I don't trust him and I made no effort to try and hide it.

I noticed him make a move to his pocket and instantly my piko piko hammer was back up in the air. But instead of pulling out any weapons or bombs or remote controls, like I had expected him to, he pulled out a small white envelope.

"How is that supposed to help me win over Sonic's heart?" I asked in disbelief.

He smiled a some-what genuine smile. Wow. This guy looks weird when he tries to actually smile. "This is a powder I created myself. It's really simple to use. All you have to do is sprinkle it on some food or in a drink and give it to Sonic and then he'll feel the same way about you as you do about him!"

I eyed the envelope cautiously. Part of me wanted to snatch it from his hands and run off to test it out but I held myself back. Something about the whole thing was just wrong. "What's the catch?" I ask, not really sure what to do.

He shook his head. "There is no catch. I just want to do something good for once in my life."

Now I'm starting to come to my senses. "So, what? You expect me to believe that you have suddenly turned good and you want to help me out? Well, forget it. I'm not using your stupid suggestion." I turned my back to him for emphasis, something I know I shouldn't do with an enemy, but I didn't care.

"I understand." I hear him say, there is a sad tone in his voice. "But, in case you change your mind, I'll leave it here on the bench." I still refused to look as I heard his footsteps walk away. But the second there was no more sound I turned back to the bench. The white envelope was staring back at me.

I walked up to it nervously. Could this really solve my problems? _No! I wouldn't do that to Sonic! I want him to love me for me, not because some stupid powder made him!_ But for some reason my body wasn't listening to my brain and I reached out and took hold of the envelope.

I think that was probably my biggest mistake because the second I had it in my hands I felt this insistent urge to use it. It wasn't that the powder changed me, but I loved Sonic and I wanted him to love me back so much that I was desperate. And when you're desperate, you'll try almost anything.

So I made my way home, the envelope tight in my grip. What I didn't notice was Eggman eyeing me with a sense of triumph.

- - - - - - - - -

"So wait!" Tails interrupted. "Eggman gave you this powder and you took it?"

I nodded, feeling ashamed.

Tails shook his head, as if he were trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. "Please tell me that you didn't use it." He said, not even looking up at me.

I took another drink of water, avoiding his request. He'd know the answer soon enough.

- - - - - - - - -

Once I got home I searched my fridge for ideas of different foods Sonic might like to eat. And then it hit me. The one thing I made that always got him to coming running to me was my chilidogs. He could never resist them. So I got to work making up my special chili and some hot dogs.

After about an hour I stood with the finished product on a plate in front of me. The small white package was just next to it. I hesitated after I opened it up carefully. Could I really go through with this?

I closed my eyes and turned my face away as I dumped the contents on top of the chilidog. After a few shakes I opened my eyes back up and looked down at the lightly dusted chilidog. It was done. I had poured it on. I grabbed a spoon out of a nearby drawer and moved the chili around to help disintegrate the powder that was still showing on top. Once that was done the chilidog looked normal again.

I picked up the plate and carried it over to the nearby window sill. I knew Sonic had a great sense of smell, especially when it involved chilidogs, and it wouldn't take him long to come around and eat it. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way over to my bedroom. If Sonic was going to come by I wanted to look my best.

I brushed out my quills and stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Why wouldn't he love me? I'm beautiful, right?" I asked myself. And then the realization of what I was about to do hit me like a ton of bricks. What was I thinking? I do want his love, but I want it for the right reasons. I quickly ran to the kitchen to get rid of the infected chilidog but when I got there I was greeted with a sight that filled me with a sense of guilt and dread.

"Hey, Ames!" Sonic said from the open window as he licked his fingers of the leftover chili sauce. "Hope you don't mind but I kinda finished off the chilidog that was sittin' here. It was delicious!" He smiled up at me.

I walked up to him slowly, completely lost in thought. _Oh god. Not good. Not good. _I looked at the empty plate trying to reassure myself. _It isn't going to work. It couldn't work. Oh, I hope it doesn't work…or do I?_ My heart was pounding as I slowly dragged my disbelieving eyes from the plate to him. He was looking back at me with a confused face but otherwise he didn't seem any different to me. "Hey Sonic? How are you feeling?"

He looked at me, a little surprised at my random comment. It must have seemed weird to him. "Uh, I feel great. I'm still hungry, though. Got anymore chilidogs?" So far it didn't seem like he had fallen for me.

"Yeah, sure."

I watched him carefully as I served him a total of five more chilidogs. Nothing about him changed. Once he polished off the last chilidog he let out a loud burp. "That's a compliment to the chef, you know." He stated matter of factly as he rubbed his stomach.

I smiled and laughed a little. "Thanks, I guess."

"Well! I gotta get going now." He stretched out a little before waving to me. "See ya around Ames!"

I waved back and watched as he took off in a sprint going who knows where.

I stared at the plate that had previously held his chilidogs both relieved and disappointed. Nothing had happened. He didn't seem to have any more feelings for me than he did earlier that day.

I set the plate in the sink and made my way back to my room. Right now I felt kind of dirty from actually using something that Eggman offered and I wanted to try and clean myself of the feeling. A shower was definitely in order.

- - - - - - - - -

"So, if it didn't work when you used it then why is he acting this way, now?" Tails asked me in confusion.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands recalling what had happened next. "I'm getting there. Don't worry."


End file.
